


Eyes on You

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's her first Fódlan ball, and Petra can't take her eyes off the most beautiful woman there.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: femslashficlets





	Eyes on You

A ball in Fódlan was nothing like the dance festivals of Brigid. Indoors, for one, and such fancy clothing. The dresses, especially; while Petra admired such styles, she was glad Dorothea had helped her find something simpler to wear. Petra couldn't imagine moving so easily with all those frills and ruffles, but girls in Fódlan had been raised to do so.

Dorothea herself shone in a deep violet dress adorned with silver and gold, hair curled and tumbling down her bare shoulders, her eyes bright and her lips red as cherries. Boys and girls alike each had the pleasure of dancing with her, even the nervous wreck Bernadetta had taken her turn and been so surprised at the applause she'd ended up hiding behind a nearby pillar.

Petra merely observed from the sidelines for the most part. She was quite fascinated by her first Fódlan ball, but admittedly a bit nervous about making a mistake if someone asked her to dance...or if it would be acceptable for _her_ to ask Dorothea to dance.

_Silly. Why would offense be taken, when Lady Edelgard requested such a thing of Hubert at the beginning?_ Caspar, Ferdinand, Sylvain from the Blue Lions house, Claude von Riegan himself, women had asked them and they'd accepted wholeheartedly. Fódlan was not that different from Brigid in that regard, she noted.

But somehow, the thought of asking Dorothea Aranult for a dance made her stand in place, willing herself not to bite the lips Dorothea had helped her paint a deep red earlier, or the nails she'd so carefully filed and polished clear. Petra herself was a princess, yes, but right now Dorothea outshone every noble lady in the ballroom.

"Petra!" Oh, that vision in violet was gliding over to her this very moment, taking her hand. The simple contact made Petra's heart race faster, her cheeks heating up.

"Dorothea, is there something you are needing?"

"I'm just glad you're still here and that some handsome boy hasn't swept you off yet," the other girl said with a wink. "I'd hate for you to disappear before I had a chance to dance with you."

"Ah..." She suddenly felt foolish, especially knowing Dorothea. _You merely stood there and watched like eagle when she was...as they say, ripe for the picking this whole time._ "As you can see, I am still here."

"Then shall we?" Petra nodded, the heat in her cheeks spreading throughout the rest of her like a campfire. She laced her fingers with Dorothea's and followed her out onto the dance floor. Dorothea's other hand found her shoulder, and Petra rested a hand on her waist, just like she'd seen countless others do earlier.

Around them, the music mingled with the chatter of students and faculty, but Petra's entire world revolved around the copper coin who outshone every jewel in the room.


End file.
